


Jumping to Conclusions

by elasticstockings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempts at Healthy Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kylo is melodramatic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticstockings/pseuds/elasticstockings
Summary: Upload of an old fill for this prompt:they're together, relatively recently. but in secret. hux feels like he has to kinda overcompensate so nobody will suspect them, but when kylo overhears hux basically badmouthing him to an entire room of his peers, he thinks it's for real and spends the rest of the day freaking out because hux is definitely going to dump him and kylo...kylo kinda maybe loves him.





	

Kylo woke up alone. That wasn't so unexpected, he told himself. After all, things had gone pretty fast last night: from casually sharing wine, to Kylo blurting that Hux looked tired and could stay the night. Hux was probably self-conscious. Yes, that was why he left. Besides, Hux was always busy, and last night wouldn't change that. Kylo glanced at the time and confirmed that Hux was already two hours into his first shift.

Kylo changed out of his sleep clothes and put on his helmet, then left his quarters. He felt the urge to talk about his joy, about the warmth in his chest when he thought of Hux. But their relationship was a secret one, and besides, it was still young: they'd only recently talked about their feelings, and had only kissed a couple times. Kylo was still struggling to understand what this would all would mean for his training in the Dark Side; Hux had said that he was not fond of rushing things, anyway.

Kylo had never experienced this before, this reciprocated care for another. It was a revelation for him, that his urges to be with Hux were not only tolerated, but returned. If Kylo weren't wearing his mask, he'd be touching his fingers to his lips, recalling the relatively novel sensation of kissing Hux. Kylo smiled under his mask, even as he swept past a group of stormtroopers. Their fear spiked as usual when he passed them.

A familiar signature pulsed near him. Hux was close by. Kylo veered towards him, making a left in the corridors. He'd been wanting to do this, lately. Find some excuse to find Hux during the day. They were both busy men, and rarely got to see each other while Hux was on-duty, unless there was a mission or issue they needed to address together.

Whenever Hux was off-duty, they stole away to one of their quarters, where Hux would sort through never-ending reports on his datapad, and Kylo practiced control of the Force next to him. It was efficient, and productive, and gave them a chance to be near each other, even if they couldn't talk much.

Otherwise, Kylo had his training and Hux had his ship, and if they ever saw each other while on-duty, it was a chance encounter. Kylo was hoping to increase the frequency of such chance encounters, especially since Snoke had recently started teaching about meditation again (which Kylo could do in his sleep), thus freeing up a significant portion of Kylo's day.

Kylo drew close to the room Hux was in, and was about to enter when he heard his name. He paused to listen.

"... didn't notice since it was when you were off-duty, general, but he hasn't been on the bridge nearly as often. Curious, isn't it, how abruptly Lord Ren's behavior has changed?"

Kylo frowned. The fact that these officers were gossiping about him in front of Hux did not make him think any more highly of them. He waited, impatient, for Hux to respond.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad he is keeping to himself." Hux's voice was icy, dismissive, and something freezed up Kylo's spine. "His battle 'strategies' were terrible. To say nothing of his personality."

Laughter. "You've interacted with him most, general. What's he really like?"

Huh responded immediately, not even having to think about his answer. "He only really cares about what he wants. I've tried to be of help, but he's quite ungrateful. We all must make sacrifices, I suppose, so I suspect that I'll be dealing with him for a long while yet." His voice was wry. "But stars, sometimes I _hate him_."

Kylo understood why Hux didn't speak favorably of him in front of the officers - that'd be suspicious - but . . . there was no reason for Hux to say these things, to go that far. Except if he meant them. Except if he was voicing his own doubts as soon as he could. As soon as Kylo wasn't there.

Kylo wasn't sure what expression he had on his face now. He inhaled the filtered air through his mask, trying to take measured breaths. No, no, he was jumping to conclusions. He was being paranoid. Things were fine. Hux - Hux couldn't be serious.

Still, he hurried away, not wanting to hear more.

****

Kylo stalked onto the main bridge, eyes immediately locking onto Hux, whose red hair was distinct against the grey. "General," he said in greeting, and tested the waters by standing one step closer to him than usual.

Hux turned to him and Kylo searched his eyes for anything, but they were just as cold as ever. He nodded. "Ren," he said, voice hard. "If you would be so kind as to give me more space."

Kylo stared at him, steadily feeling worse. He wanted a small sign, something to assure him that he was making this up in his head. But the glare Hux was sending him was very real.

"I just remembered I have . . . business to attend to," he stuttered, and left as quickly as he'd arrived. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew he couldn't stand Hux's spiteful gaze anymore.

It was silly. He'd been used to Hux's hate before, had built up defenses to it. But in a matter of weeks, all his defenses had come crashing down, and now every harsh word bit at him. Perhaps this - affection … really was a weakness, full of Light and foolish sentiment.

Kylo walked into another control room absentmindedly, and stared at the rows and rows of consoles, whirring away. People were working, pressing buttons and pointing at holograms. Kylo registered in the back of his mind that they were nervous, afraid, because of his presence. Fear, ever-present, perfumed the room, and normally Kylo embraced it but now he wondered if he'd sense the emotion from Hux if he paid enough attention.

Kylo's stomach felt tight. If Hux was unhappy. If Hux didn't want this. Then…

Kylo wanted to be selfish, and refuse. To stop Hux from leaving him. But Kylo didn't want Hux to be forced into this. All he wanted was - Hux should want him back. Kylo had thought Hux wanted him back. Hadn't he said so? Hadn't he moved to kiss Kylo first?

But even if those were Hux's first feelings, perhaps he'd changed his mind. Realized that Kylo was not who he wanted after all. Last night might have sealed the deal, confirmed to Hux that no, Kylo was not it. If so, then. Then…

Kylo couldn't think. His disjointed thoughts concentrated for only a couple moments before falling apart in his head.

'I hate him.' The blatant conviction in Hux's voice, expressing a sentiment reawakened when Hux had kissed Kylo, then secretly ached to recoil.

If those had been Hux's real thoughts, then Kylo had lost him. Hux would leave, he would, it was only a matter of time. By the sound of it, soon. Perhaps even today.

Kylo's body trembled slightly.

He'd lost him.

The anger exploded within him, fueling him, and Kylo ignited his lightsaber. The people working jumped away. Kylo could see their faces change, from confusion to fear.

Hux wouldn't be happy with this but by the sound of it he already wasn't happy, so - so -

Everyone scattered when Ren brought his lightsaber down to slice through a console. Pieces crashed to the floor. He slashed his lightsaber all over their screens, ruining the devices. It was petty, immature revenge but if Hux was going to leave him oughtn't Kylo at least express himself once?

Kylo turned and stomped out of the room, past the huddle of workers, whose eyes followed him as he left.

****

Kylo started at the sound of the doors of his quarters opening. Of course. Hux still had access; Kylo had given him the override keycode.

Kylo remained in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed. His mind was too busy for meditation, but he'd been trying anyway, for something to do.

"Kylo?" Hux's footsteps hesitated. "I heard that you destroyed some computers."

Kylo's lip curled. Hux was probably more worried about the equipment than about Kylo.

"Leave."

Hux did the opposite. He approached Kylo, and kneeled down in front of him. Kylo didn't open his eyes, but he could feel Hux's gaze on him.

"What's wrong?" Hux said.

Kylo wasn't sure he wanted to give an honest reply. But Hux was going to leave, sooner or later. He wouldn't stay in a relationship he didn't want for long, he was too self-attuned. Might as well be now. "I know how you feel, Hux. You don't have to pretend any more. Just go away."

"What?" Hux trailed off. "Is … is that what you want me to do?"

"Isn't that what _you_ want to do?"

"Kylo." The emotion in Hux's voice compelled Kylo to open his eyes. Hux's face was full of concern, completely different from earlier. "What happened? Why are you saying these things?"

Kylo worried his lip. He'd hoped for a clean break, but Hux remained stubbornly in denial - even to himself, perhaps. Maybe he didn't even realize how unhappy he was.

Kylo loved Hux. The realization, which had been building throughout the day, flooded over Kylo. It was why this hurt so much, and it was why Kylo would still do it. Kylo turned the concept over in his head. Kylo loved Hux, so Kylo would let Hux be happy.

"I think you'll agree that this isn't going to work anymore," Kylo said, trying to keep his voice hard and free of emotion. He stood up, ready to herd Hux to the door. Hux scrambled to follow, looking lost.

"Is this why you were behaving so oddly earlier?" Hux asked. His voice sounded unusually small, his eyes flickering over Kylo's face as if processing it for the first time. His own face was quite blank - from surprise or indifference, Kylo wasn't sure. Most likely both.

Kylo managed a nod, and looked away.

"Oh." Now Hux's voice was even softer. A quiver entered it. "I'm sorry to hear that. I thought perhaps we … we were both happy."

Kylo felt glad that Hux was upset (however briefly) that their relationship was ending. He shrugged his shoulders, started to move to the door, and hoped Hux would follow.

"Might I ask why?" Hux said, still rooted to the spot.

Kylo wanted to have a clean break, but Hux was making this so difficult. Frustrated, he said, "I told you, I know how you feel. And I love you but you shouldn't have to force yourself to tolerate me. So go, like I know you want to."

"You love me?" Hux said, looking stunned.

Kylo felt angrier. Of all the things to latch onto. He turned to look Hux in the eye. "Yes, I do, so just let me be alone -"

"You love me," Hux repeated, face starting to flush. The next words came out in a rush. "Kylo, I love you too."

Kylo blinked, completely taken aback. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"But…"

"But what?" Hux said, uncharacteristically flippant, as he leaned forward, smirking.

"But… you said… I thought you were tired of me. I heard you talking to some people…" Kyo floundered.

"Those were all lies," Hux dismissed. "I couldn't have them suspecting us."

Kylo stared at Hux a little too long, hope rising in his heart. Maybe love was Light, but it couldn't be _too_ Light if it was this wonderful.

"Oh," he said.

"Yes," Hux said, a full smile on his lips. Kylo grinned, heart soaring now, and kissed them.


End file.
